


Don't Go

by janeisapornaddict



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bikinis, Corruption, F/M, Gooning, Masturbation, Porn Addiction, commission, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeisapornaddict/pseuds/janeisapornaddict
Summary: One misclick in the wrong place in the wrong time sends Joe spiralling back into the depths of porn addiction... will he be able to hold himself back, and make his date with his new girlfriend? Or is he just going to waste the evening fucking his fist in his room?~this is an old commissioned piece from someone who wishes to remain anonymous! i super enjoyed working on it~
Kudos: 13





	Don't Go

# Don't Go

ANNA: so, see you tonight? Xx

JOE: see you tonight babe <3

Joe sat back from his computer, and smiled to himself. Anna was a real catch, the sort of woman you’d never think would be using an online dating site. Smart, funny, eminently confident, and a looker to boot. It was, Joe reflected, almost miraculous that on his first try using a site like this, that he’d caught her eye. He’d have started online dating years ago if it hadn’t been for… well…

He shook his head. Just thinking about it ran the risk of a relapse. He knew that. But still… it was hard to put porn out of his head entirely. Joe had done his best though; purging all of his archives, deleting his blogs, unfollowing all those Porn Goddesses- pornstars, he meant pornstars, on Twitter… he’d been free for almost four weeks now. That porn spending spree he’d gone on had been one step too far, he was so far gone he couldn’t even remember half of what he’d bought!

*ping!*

Joe looked up at his computer. Another message from Anna? No… an email… one that had been marked as urgent. That was weird… he clicked onto it, and suddenly found himself confronted with the very sight he’d tried to avoid for weeks now; a gorgeous woman, soaked in oil and wearing a neon green sling bikini, and pushing her tits into the camera. It took Joe several seconds to avert his eyes from the picture, at which point he found himself reading, in big blocky green letters,

“YOUR MONTHLY SUBSCRIPTION OF TEASEHUB HAS ALMOST EXPIRED! CLICK NOW TO RENEW!”

TeaseHub? Fuck, that made sense, he’d been so out of it he’d forgotten he’d even bought a membership… good thing too. The site was legendary for mind-melting tease porn, and anyone who’d seen it would evangelise about it non-stop in porn addiction circles. He snorted. Good thing he’d forgotten about that subscription. He made to close the email, and then paused. That membership had cost him a fair chunk of change… he might as well take advantage, right? It wasn’t like he had much going on this afternoon, and his date with Anna was five hours away.

His hand shook slightly as he clicked the link in the email, and found himself on the site. He browsed for a moment, and then opened a video of two girls, both in matching pink bikinis. He’d just kill an hour or two this way. Then let his membership expire and forget the site forever. Surely, he could just restrain himself a little…

——–

Joe gasped, and leaned back in his chair. Fuck. He was coated in sweat; there were visible stains on his armpits, and it frankly reeked in his room. His hair was damp with the stuff. That was incredible. He’d just edged for the eighth time that afternoon, four weeks apart from porn apparently not having been enough to dislodge the muscle memory. He glanced down at the clock as he clicked off the video he’d just been watching, and stood bolt upright in shock. Four and a half hours! He’d been pumping so long he’d almost been late for his date! Fuckfuckfuck… this was why he needed to stop. It always got out of control! As Joe was about to leave the room to get ready, something caught his eye. Another video, titled “Please Don’t Go”.

What the fuck?

He sat down, and clicked on the thumbnail. Suddenly, he was confronted with the girl from the email, the one with the bright green bikini.

“Please, don’t go,” she cooed, pushing her ample cleavage towards the camera, oil glistening in the poolside sun.

“I know you have things to do, but I’ll be so sad if you leave me here…” as she said this, the camera panned around her, and Joe found himself gazing up at her from below her ass, thick meaty globes utterly unhidden by the scandalous bikini she wore.

“Sure, you might have something important going on, but it’ll feel soooo good if you just forget about that, and masturbate for a Goddess like me… right?” she smiled indulgently at the camera, and then started to walk, her ass swaying and catching the light.

Joe realised that he was doing just that, his hand slowly working in time with her ass, up and down, up and down… god, he had to go. He had to get up, right now!

“And I bet you’re thinking, ‘Gosh, I really should be going, I mean, just because she’s perfect doesn’t mean I can miss that important whatever for her…’, aren’t you?” she threw over her shoulder, before stopping and turning.

“But the thing is, you can! It’s so easy, you can just forget about that, and stay here with me. Doesn’t that sound so much better?” she brought her hands, tipped with neon green acrylic nails, up to her chest, and gently shook the material of her bikini, causing her generous tits to wobble.

Joe moaned and worked his hips against his hand.

“Sit down, keep that hand between your legs, and lets you and me have some fun, while all those responsibilities are blanked from your mind by my perfect body…” the camera panned down again, this time to her feet, showing a close-up shot of her clear platform stripper heels, and then pointed upwards as she squatted down, placing her barely-concealed pussy mere inches from the camera. A single droplet of oil splashed down onto the lens.

He realised he was fucking his fist harder than he ever had before. He knew he was experiencing a relapse, and he didn’t care at all.

“Just like… oh… yes, just like that…” she let out a breathy moan, and worked a few fingers inside the crotch of her swimsuit.

“I know you didn’t leave… that you’re still sitting there, masturbating for me…” she panted, while the camera pulled back to show her chest heaving and legs shaking as she worked her pussy.

“And I know… that I’ve gotten your attention for the rest of the evening, haven’t I?” she looked up at the camera and smiled, right as Joe’s phone pinged, alerting him to a text. He glanced down at it.

ANNA: where are u babe? been waiting for ten mins

He groaned, and threw the phone over his shoulder, and before it had even landed on his bed, he’d clicked on another video, while resolving to delete his online dating account, and renew his subscription… after all, he couldn’t leave Goddess. Not when she’d asked him so nicely to stay…


End file.
